Auxiliary warning lights have been incorporated on sides of motor vehicles to provide a means of communicating the intentions of an operator thereof to adjacent vehicles, such as, the intention to change traffic lanes or make a turn. Such lights are advantageous in providing notice to an adjacent vehicle that may be located in a blind spot and positioned such that the signaling vehicle's tail lights are not visible to the adjacent vehicle's operator. While incorporation of such auxiliary warning lights is relatively straightforward on work-type vehicles it becomes a more complex problem when passenger-type vehicles are involved due in part to the importance of aesthetic appearance. Other considerations which can apply to any type of vehicle include the need to position the lights so as to minimize any impact on the vision of the vehicle operator.
In addition to providing transportation, motor vehicles have become a visible symbol of what type of person someone is. For instance, some wealthy people perceive expensive automobiles as a status symbol, while a rugged individualist will often drive a sport-utility type vehicle. Other people like to express themselves by painting their vehicles bold colors, or by decorating their vehicles with a variety of custom, personalized items. As a result of the high number of people who customize their vehicles, a large market has been created which caters exclusively to after-market vehicle products.